Santa Claus (American Dad!)
Santa Claus is the main antagonist of the American Dad! franchise. Though Santa is known for being a friendly old man who gives presents to children who are good, American Dad! portrays him as a villainous character who has a strong grudge against the Smiths not to mention having a lot of violent tendencies. He is voiced by Matt McKenna. Villainous Roles ''For Whom the Sleigh Bell Tolls'' When Stan tries to teach Steve how to use a gun, the latter accidentally shoots Santa (whom at first they thought was someone in a costume). Upon recovery, though his near death was an accident, Santa vows revenge against the Smith family. He later sends an army of elves, reindeer, and snowmen to kill them. They are ultimately forced to retreat at dawn, though Santa declares he will try to kill the Smiths every Christmas Eve, thus bringing them a family tradition. ''Minstrel Krampus'' After Steve is kidnapped by the demon Krampus, Stan and Roger visit Santa to help rescue him. Santa agrees so that he can kill Krampus, and when he does so he promises Stan a permanent spot on the nice list. However, it is later revealed that he lied, as well as the fact that - while Krampus was only punishing children for love and discipline - Santa was spoiling them with presents so that he could earn money, since naughty children buy more toys than nice ones. After shooting Krampus, he attempts to shoot Stan, but Jack Smith sacrifices himself instead. After Santa and his elves retreat, the blood of Krampus transforms Jack into the new Krampus. ''Ninety North, Zero West'' Santa wishes to awaken Humbaba so that he can obtain his power. To do so, he obtains his eyes through enslaving children, kidnapping Steve in the process. However, things do not go according to plan and he is swallowed by Humbaba. At the end of the episode, he is shown to be still alive. ''Santa, Schmanta'' Santa dies in this episode, much to the Smith's relief, who can now celebrate Christmas once more. However, he briefly comes to life as a zombie temporarily before being revived and defeated again. Powers and Abilities While Santa is has incredible resources and elf-power, he is also capable of Christmas magic. *'Incredible Strength': He is physically strong enough to rip elves into half. *'Magical Powers': He wears a special suit which are the true source of his Christmas-related powers. When he got his suit back, he was able to transform Hanukkah decorations across the city into Christmas decorations. By putting on his suit, he was completely restored and healed. Gallery Images Krampus & Santa Claus.jpg|The legend of Santa Claus and his evil sidekick Krampus. Krampus and Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus gives presents to nice children while Krampus punishes naughty children. Videos American Dad Santa CLIP TBS Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Oppressors Category:Magic Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes